yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A new scheme to capture Mickey, Robin and their friends/Hanging Friar Tuck
Here is how Prince John begins a new scheme in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. Meanwhile at the Castle, Sir Hiss was beginning to wonder what became of Prince John. Sir Hiss: (clears his throat) Sire, if I may... may venture an opinion... you're not your usual cheerful, genial self today. (gets in idea) I-l-I know. I know. You haven't counted your money for days. Hmm? It always makes you so happy. Sire, taxes are pouring in. The jail is full. And... Oh! I have good news, Sire. Friar Tuck is in jail. Prince John: (enraged) Friar Tuck? It's Robin Hood I want, You idiot! Oh! I'd give all my gold if I could just get my hands... Uh... Did you say "Friar Tuck"? Sir Hiss: Did I? Oh. Y-Y-Yes, I did. Prince John: Ah, Hiss! I have it. I'll use that fat friar as bait to trap Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy. Mr. Winkie: Another trap? Prince John: Yes, yes, Mr. Winkie. Sir Hiss: Are you sure it'll work, Sire? Prince John: Of course it will, You stupid serpent. Friar Tuck will be led to the gallows in the village square, don't you see? Sir Hiss: B-B-B-But, Sire, hang Friar Tuck? A man of the church? Prince John: Yes, My reluctant reptile. And when our elusive heroes tries to rescue... the corpulent cleric... (chuckles) my men will be ready. (chuckles) Later that day, the sheriff, Trigger and Nutsy were preparing the gallows. Sheriff of Nottingham: (putting up the rope) Well, Trigger, everything's rigged up and all set. Tigger: Yep. It's one of the prettiest scaffolds you ever built, Sheriff. Nutsy: (as he flew down) Oh, Sheriff, don't ya reckon we'd oughta give that there trapdoor a test? When he did, the sheriff fell down. Sheriff of Nottingham: "Criminently." Now I know why your mama called ya Nutsy. Robin Hood: (disgusting as the blind beggar) Alms. Alms for the poor. Do me old ears hear the melodious voice of the sheriff? Sheriff of Nottingham: (chuckles) That's right, Old man. Robin Hood: What be goin' on here? Sheriff of Nottingham: We're gonna hang Friar Tuck. Robin Hood: No! Hang Fri... Um, hang Friar Tuck? Nutsy: You betcha. At dawn. And maybe it'll even be a quintuple hangin'. Tigger: (shutting his beak) Shh! Shh! Dummy up, You dummy. Robin Hood: A quintuple hangin', eh? Who be the other four who gets the rope? Tigger: Sheriff, he's gettin' too all-fired nosy. Robin Hood: I didn't mean nothin'. But, um, couldn't there be trouble if Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy showed up? Nutsy: Well, what do ya know, Sheriff? He guessed it. (laughs) Tigger: Nutsy, button your beak. Robin Hood: Ah, no need to worry. The sheriff be too crafty, too clever and too smart... for the likes of them, says I. Sheriff of Nottingham: (chuckles) Ya hear that, Nutsy? For bein' blind, he sure knows a good man when he sees one. Heh... Says I. Tigger: Sheriff, I still got a feelin' that the snoopy, old codger knows too much. Sheriff of Nottingham: Oh, shut up, Trigger. He's just a harmless, old, blind beggar. Robin Hood: (walking away) Alms. Alms for the poor. Alms. Alms for the poor. Little John: Rob. We can't let 'em hang Friar Tuck. Mickey Mouse: There's gotta be a way to stop Prince John. Donald Duck: What can we do? Robin Hood: A jailbreak tonight is the only chance he's got. Goofy: Gwarsh, Robin. A jailbreak? That'll be impossible. Little John: He's right, Rob. There ain't no way you can get... Robin Hood: We've got to, Johnny, or Friar Tuck dies at dawn. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225